The XFiles: ReOpened
by Nirti-Systemlady
Summary: I kinda didn't like the last ever episode as a last ever episode, so this is the first episode in my own, new series of The X-Files. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Episode 1

Re-Opened

Chapter 2: A Little Bit of Faith

**** __

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Some other brilliant person does.

****

Rating: I dunno. NOTHING ABOVE A 12!

****

Pairings: That depends on feedback.

****

Author's Notes: These are my thoughts if there were to be a new series of the X-Files. The ending was rather empty so I thought I would create my own series. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Nirti-Systemlord.

Skinner sat at his desk. The lights in the rest of his new office building had gone out. He hated this new job. Not only was everyone in the building really chilly to him, to be honest he didn't really mind that, but the job was so boring. His last job had some excitement, even if all he did all day was sit at a desk reading reports, only occasionally going out. At least the reports were interesting, here the most interesting piece of paper he read was the financial newspaper he was given to review.

If his new job had been up to him, he would have preferred police work. But the choice was not his to make, since the shut-down of the X-Files a month ago, Skinner had been switched between three different jobs, all of which seemed to have been chosen put him off ever working again. He had no idea where his two colleagues, Agent Dana Scully and Agent Fox Mulder, were. He wasn't even sure where Agent Monica Reyes or Agent John Dogett were. These four secret agents were the best people that the X-Files had ever had.

The X-Files was a secret project, a branch of the FBI. The X-Files was the study of the paranormal, the unusual……… the alien!


	2. A Little Bit of Faith

Re-Opened

Chapter 2: A Little Bit of Faith

**** __

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Some other brilliant person does.

****

Rating: I dunno. NOTHING ABOVE A 12!

****

Pairings: That depends on feedback.

****

Author's Notes: So I am totally sorry that I didn't write quicker, but social life called. Basically, if you read the author's notes on Chapter 1, you'll get what this is about. Please read and review. Ta, luv ya all! Nirti-systemlord.

Agent Monica Reyes was asleep, surprisingly peacefully considering the racket that was going on outside her apartment. A tall, dark haired John Dogett was stood, impatiently on her doorstep, having rung the doorbell at least fifteen times. It was mid-day already and everyone he knew was up and about, getting on with what ever it was people did on a Saturday. Everyone, that is, except Monica Reyes. Dogett decided to give the doorbell one last try before he started shouting through the keyhole. 

It still didn't have any effect. "MONICA!" Nothing. "MONICA GET UP WILL YOU! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" At last, a loud moaning noise could be heard moving through the living room towards the front door. "Finally!" Dogett sighed as Reyes' sleepy face peered through the gap, held by the door chain. Reyes grunted, shut the door, fiddled with the chain and eventually opened the door enough to let Dogett in.

"What?" She yawned, stumbling into the kitchen to make a large mug of coffee. "Want one?"

"Huh?"

"A coffee!"

"Yes please." Dogett walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You alright? Everytime I call or come over you're asleep or out. Did they make you get a job like they did Skinner? Monica. MONICA."

"Huh?" Reyes had fallen asleep, her head on the kitchen counter.

"What on earth's goin' on Mon?" Dogett started to get annoyed. This wasn't like Monica at all. Usually she was so perky and full of life. But since the X-Files closed down she just seemed to be evaporating. Dogett was worried about her. "Sit down Mon. I'll make the coffee." Dogett got up, took her shoulders and swung her around gently so that she faced the sofa. He let go and she rocked backwards and forwards, then she got her grip back. She slowly plodded towards the sofa and, having reached it, merely collapsed and fell asleep again. 

Dogett sighed. He finished the coffee and took the two mugs to the coffee table. He put them on mats and sat down next to the now fast asleep Reyes. He shook her shoulders gently. "Monica, wake up. Coffee's ready." 

She opened her eyes. "Hmmm? Hello John. When did you get here?" Sleepily she sat up. Dogett took her coffee and helped her to sip it. He was afraid that if she held it herself she would fall asleep and burn herself. Dogett was really getting worried now. This was nothing like the normal Monica Reyes. What was wrong with her? Was it the fact that the X-Files had shut down? Had she got no money? Dogett was becoming frightened and that was certainly something Dogett NEVER did. He had to find out what was wrong. When Reyes was a bit more awake and was at least half way through her coffee, he asked her what was going on.

"I'm worried about you Mon. Tell me what's up."

"It's, it's nothing." But her face lied. She held her head down, refused to look Dogett in the eyes. She couldn't tell him what was going on. He'd do one of two things. He'd either get his hopes up for something that was unlikely to ever happen or he'd be cross with her for even trying to sort out her plans. Reyes was attempting to re-open the X-Files. 

Dogett touched her chin, held up her face so that his eyes were unavoidable. Reyes knew she should tell him. "Come on Mon. It's John, you can tell me!"

"I've. I…"

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to re-open the X-Files with Skinners' help!" She said all of his extremely fast, hoping that Dogett wouldn't hear her, but he did.

He looked shocked. He didn't do either of the things that Reyes had predicted. He did the complete opposite. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, pulled a couple o' strings!"

Reyes looked at him guiltily. "Well, at first, Skinner and I wanted it to be a surprise, but when we got started, it just seemed less and less likely that it was ever going to happen. I told Skinner that we should just forget about it being a surprise for you, that you might be able to help us. But Skinner said that it was obviously never going to happen. He said he had a life to live. That I should get on with mine to, but the truth is, I just couldn't. This isn't my life! I don't work in an office. I don't teach little kids at primary school! It's just not me. So I let Skinner quit, but I refused to. I've been working at it for weeks; I couldn't ask you in case you took the same thoughts as Skinner had. Even if you hadn't, you might have gotten up your hopes and done what I did…"

"What did you do Mon?"

"I, I quit my job that the F.B.I gave me. I've got hardly any money left. It's just all going so wrong." Reyes sobbed into a tissue. "I'm sorry John."

"Mon, listen to me. No, stop crying." Dogett wasn't used to handling people's tears. It always made him uncomfortable. Especially as the tears were Monica's. She never cried and it made Dogett worry again. "I'll help you with the X-Files Mon. But you have to promise me that it won't take up all of your job time. This has to be a sideline thing. Now the first thing we have to do is find you a job."

Dogett and Reyes started to leaf through newspapers and, finding nothing that Reyes enjoyed, they started a search on the Internet. Reyes started to become stubborn, she wouldn't agree to any of jobs they found. After two hours of job searching, Dogett had an idea. He'd been given a police job by the F.B.I, and the Police Department was looking for another officer to team up with him. Monica needed to get out and have a bit excitement. 

He called up the office and told them about Reyes. How they had already been partners in a similar job and what a great team they were. It was obvious that the Police were becoming desperate. They agreed to give Reyes a trial week and if they liked her, they would employ her.

Dogett grinned and Monica knew that she had been given a chance. "You just have to promise me that we will work the X-Files thing when we have time, okay."

"Okay. But you have to have a little bit of faith that we'll get the X-Files up and running again!"


	3. Car, Keys, Wallet and Phone

Re-Opened

Chapter 3: Car, Keys, Wallet and Phone

**** __

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Some other brilliant person does.

****

Rating: I dunno. NOTHING ABOVE A 12!

****

Pairings: That depends on feedback.

****

Author's Notes: So I am totally sorry that I didn't write quicker, but social life called. Basically, if you read the author's notes on Chapter 1, you'll get what this is about. Please read and review. Ta, luv ya all! Nirti-systemlord.

At the end of Reyes' trial week at the Police Station, she was given the job as Dogett's partner. They hadn't had much time to work on the X-Files so there was no progress in that direction. They had decided that, as it was the weekend, they would get together and work on a way of getting Skinner and the F.B.I on their side.

On the Saturday, Dogett phoned the F.B.I. "Hello," Dogett heard an unfamiliar voice at the end of the phone. "Hello, who's speaking please?"

"This is Agent John Dogett of the…"

"John Dogett. Ah yes, I recall that name." The voice was slick and greasy. The same sort as the old Deputy Director of the X-Files was. "You were involved with that old section that we cast off, weren't you?"

"The X-Files!"

"Yes, I remember. You were friends with that lunatic, Fox Mulder, yes?"

"Yes." Dogett couldn't bare to waste his breath starting an argument with this oily nut.

"He ran off with his girlfriend, another member of the X-Files. Apparently he'd found out too much about, what was it that you wrote in your report, The Truth?"

"You've read my report?" Dogett was beginning to get agitated by the mocking way in which this man spoke about the X-Files.

"Oh yes! I've also read the reports of previous X-Files. It was quite an interesting read. I enjoy a good fantasy. Aliens and mutated humans. Very inventive!"

"None of it was invented! This phone call is a very urgent! Put me onto one of your superiors!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mister Dogett! You see, I've been watching you and your fellow _EX_-Agents and I was quite interested to find that three of you have been attempting to re-start your failed project. Now, you see, we can't really have that here at the F.B.I. You might uncover something… important. Not an X-File, but you of all people know why we can't have people looking into our work. That is why I have sent cars to your homes. These cars should arrive in approximately five minutes. It will be in your interest to get into these cars. They will take you to the F.B.I's head-quarters where I will personally meet you." The phone went dead, but Dogett had already walked off.

"Monica," He called into the living room. Get in my car, quickly!" Reyes didn't ask questions, she knew by now to trust whatever Dogett said. He ran upstairs, grabbed his wallet, keys and mobile and ran back down the stairs again.


	4. On the Run

Re-Opened

Chapter 4: On the Run

**** __

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Some other brilliant person does.

****

Rating: I dunno. NOTHING ABOVE A 12!

****

Pairings: That depends on feedback.

****

Author's Notes: So I am totally sorry that I didn't write quicker, but social life called. Basically, if you read the author's notes on Chapter 1, you'll get what this is about. Please read and review. Ta, luv ya all! Nirti-systemlord.

He ran to the car and yanked open the drivers' door as Monica was fastening her seat belt. He didn't bother to do his, but drove off as fast as he could. As he turned at the end of the road, a line of black F.B.I cars turned into the road, opposite Johns' car. They parked outside his house and a man dressed in black got out and walked up Johns' drive. He rang the bell and after the third ring with no answer, he easily kicked the door down. On searching the house he ran out and got back into one of the cars. The small string of vehicles drove out he same way that John had.

"John, what's all this about? What's going on?" Monica questioned him.

"I just got a call from some greasy F.B.I agent. He sounded like Brad, but cockier, if that's possible." John replied.

"What did he want?"

"For me and you to go down to F.B.I headquarters in some cars he was sending for us. He knows that we were looking to restart the X-Files Monica. At first he made out like he didn't believe in Aliens and mutants, but I'm not so sure. There's something he doesn't want us to know. And I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"When you were turning put of the road, those black cars! They were looking for us!" Stated Monica.

"Yup, but we can't let them find us. We've gotta find Skinner and tell him what's going on!"

"How can we without them finding us?"

"I don't think they followed us, but I'm gonna go a long way and we'll pick up Skinner on the way!"

"On the way to where?"

"Canada. From now on we're on the run. Trust no one!"

"We were on the run before John. Working on the X-Files meant that we couldn't trust anyone. Now's no different!"

The jeep sped down a road of houses and stopped suddenly at one of them. John got out and ran up the drive. Five minutes later, he and another man ran into the jeep. It drove away quickly. 


End file.
